


[Script Offer][F4M] "No Matter What, You Still Deserve Mercy...Perhaps More."

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Superheroes, Supervillains, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Violence][Superhero Speaker/Supervillain Listener][Serious Injuries][Caring for You][Tsundere][Confession][L-Bombs][Enemies to Lovers][Fdom]["Good Boy"][Handjob][Cunnilingus][Cowgirl][Creampie][Joining Forces?]
Kudos: 13





	[Script Offer][F4M] "No Matter What, You Still Deserve Mercy...Perhaps More."

The script was written in response to a request by Reddit user u/MightyMan99.

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: There are a number of sound effects listed in this script, so I've hunted down some samples for you to use if you want! Chances are that better ones could be found or made...All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gwB0DhGcmmdLZquDY68l3ySkkNVVetL5/view?usp=sharing

Synopsis: You're faster than the speed of sound, but SHE'S always been a little bit faster. You can easily punch holes in solid concrete, but SHE always overpowers you. Your meddlesome do-gooder of an arch-nemesis wins every single fight, but that never stops you from trying to ruin her day with one diabolical scheme after another. This time she's cornered you at your lair, ready to secure yet another victory...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a superheroine that has defended her city for several years, and been the listener's rival for almost as long. She appears to have all of the traits that define a typical "hero": she's kind, selfless, charismatic, and uses violence only as a last resort. She rarely has to contend with any villains besides the listener, and the two have developed a bit of an obsession with each other.

[setting is the listener's lair, during one of their usual fights]

[laugh] Your schemes are at an end, you scoundrel!

Admittedly, you put up a better fight than usual; gave me a few good licks. But in the end, I was stronger. I'm ALWAYS stronger.

[sigh] I don't get it...why do we have to go through this every single week? Why do you always have to try and rob a bank, kidnap the mayor, poison the water supply, or hatch some other dastardly plan? The good people of this city deserve better!

It always ends the same way! I spring into action, you refuse to see reason, and then I have to teach you a lesson!

Before long, you're bloodied-up and I've got you by the throat, ready to deliver the final blow...just like I am now.

Even though I already know the answer, I STILL have to ask: are you ready to give up? For once in your life, are you willing to spare yourself the extra pain?

[short pause, followed by a heavier sigh] Surprising no one, you've left me with no choice. Sweet dreams, you fool...

[SFX of punch, followed by SFX of collapsing building]

[to yourself] Oh my...he flew straight into the support beam...

[to yourself] That was TOTALLY an accident, but at least I've killed two birds with one stone! My arch-nemesis has been defeated, AND his lair is in ruins! That should grant me some peace for a little while.

[to yourself] I hope he's okay...I've never seen that much rubble fall on him before.

[to yourself] Ehhh, he should be fine! After all, he's got the same regeneration powers as I do. Sometimes I wish that wasn't the case...maybe he'd think twice about his evil deeds if he was as fragile as a normal human...

[to yourself] Anyway, that's another job well done! I should return to my hideout and plan my next---wha...what was that?

[gradually becoming worried] Was that...HIM who just screamed? It sounded awful...

[calling out] Hey...are you okay in there? I didn't hit you too hard, did I? The chunks of steel and concrete falling on you probably didn't help, either...

[short pause] God, I can hear the pain in his voice...it's so unlike him! [calling out] Hold on, I'll get you out!

[grunting as you remove the rubble] Almost there...just gotta move this...[grunt]...damn it! It won't budge!

[grunt] There we go! Let's have a look at you---[gasp] JESUS! There's so much blood! And your body...how is it still holding together!?

I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to defeat you, not...mutilate you!

[deep breath] It's okay...any moment now, your body will start regenerating like it always does! Everything should be fine!

[longer pause] Hey...your powers should've kicked in by now...why isn't your body healing itself!?

This is bad...this is REAL bad...h-hold still! I'm gonna pick you up, okay?

[short pause] Sorry...I know it hurts, but I'm trying to be careful!

Your entire lair's fallen apart; I'll bring you home with me.

My top running speed is precisely Mach 1.7, so it won't take long for us to get there.

Just...try to stay awake! Can you do that for me? Please? I don't want you to die...

[to yourself] God, I really hope he doesn't die...

[time-skip, you have brought the listener to your hideout]

We're here...hey, are you still with me? Hey! Wake up...

Hmmm...he's still got a pulse...and I can feel his heart beating...it's not too late!

I'll just...[grunt]...lay you on this table...where's that blasted device? [short pause] Oh, there it is!

Normally I wouldn't show this to you, with us being enemies and all, but the circumstances are dire.

It's a nifty machine I invented last year, that stabilizes and restores a person's body to peak condition! It even works on superhumans like you and me!

All I have to do is attach these cables to your chest...[to yourself] Huh...I don't remember his abs looking that nice...

W-Where was I? Oh yeah...and then I initiate the start-up sequence!

[SFX of machine starting up] The restoration process should begin automatically. [to yourself] I hope this works...

[While SFX of machine operating is playing] Okay, the device seems to be functioning properly...come on, WORK!...open your eyes...this thing HAS to do the trick!

[short pause, followed by a gasp] Those beautiful eyes---I mean, th-those eyes...I finally get to see them again! 

Shhh...don't speak. Your body's still trying to mend itself. With the amount of trauma you suffered, it might be a while before you're healthy again.

[sigh] This never should have happened...sure, you've done some bad things, and you tend to make MY life hell...but I don't believe that anyone deserves to die. Ever.

[longer pause] Hey, I thought I told you not to speak! Isn't it painful? I'd imagine it would be...ugh, you NEVER listen, even when you're inches away from death!

[short pause] What? YOU'RE sorry!? Look, maybe it is your fault for starting this whole mess, but I'M the one who almost killed someone I...someone I...[quietly] care about...

[sigh] There...I finally admitted it. I care about you. Beneath all of that malice and mischief, I see a good man...and I really want him to come out someday.

We've been fighting each other for so long, going through the motions, again and again...I hate it so much!

I don't LIKE hurting you, but words are never enough! It'd be nice if we could talk things out once...just ONCE...

You're...always on my mind, you know? None of the other villains around here pester me as much as you do...nowhere NEAR as much! It's almost like they don't exist.

I've lost sleep trying to figure out your weaknesses, predict what you're planning next, and sometimes...other things...more, uh...intimate things...

[sigh] This is so screwed up! I shouldn't even be telling you any of this; you'll probably use my feelings against me as soon as I let you go...

...Then we'll end up fighting again, and I'll worry about whether or not you survive.

[short pause] You...you won't? I don't believe you! Why should I?

[short pause] Sure, you've never lied to me before...but what's stopping you from doing it now, huh!?

[short pause] Wh-what!? [scoff] That can't be true...there's no way you could...LOVE me!

I'm good, you're evil, I beat you up on a regular basis, there's no way---you...you said it again...

Ugh, damn it! Why are you putting me in this position!? I wanna believe you but...I shouldn't!

[short pause] No, don't grab my hand! I...I...[quietly] don't let go...please...

Say it again...tell me you love me again. Do it.

[short pause] Thank you. Now, it's time for me to do something that I've wanted to do for years...

[kiss, followed by a giggle] You're blushing...maybe you ARE telling the truth!

[short pause] Yeah, yeah, I know I'm blushing too! You're not the ONLY one in love with their arch-nemesis...just shut up and kiss me back!

[improv making out]

I swear...[a few kisses]...if you break my heart...[a few more kisses]...I might kill you for real.

[short pause] Oh, NOW you wanna say I'm cute...you should've said that years ago! You're a bigger fool than I thought...

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] I always hoped you'd be a good kisser...[kiss]

So, uh...how's your body feeling? Do you think you'd be okay if I...got on top of you?

[short pause] Alright, one sec...[grunt]...it feels kinda weird to mount you with no intention of punching your face...

[giggle] I could get used to it.

[improv cont'd]

Wow...you're so hard...I'm gonna reach down and grab your bulge, okay?

[soft moan] Even through your pants, I can feel the heat...this is WAY better than my dreams...

[short pause, followed by a sigh] YES, I have dreams about you sometimes...or a lot of times...don't act like you've never had a crush before!

In my dreams we usually fight for a bit, roll around on the ground, I kiss you while I'm on top, and then I pull out your cock, like this...[SFX of zipper followed by a gasp]...it looks even better in real life...

Ummm, r-right! As I was saying, then I put my fingers around it and start stroking...[whispering in the listener's ear] like THIS.

[improv handjob]

Do you love having my fingers wrapped around your cock?

[short pause] [mockingly] "Almost as much as I love you..." [scoff] When did the big bad villain become so mushy?

Was it around the time that the noble heroine confessed HER love? [giggle] Probably.

[improv cont'd]

That's it...moan for me...[soft moan] Good boy.

Your cock belongs to me, and I'm gonna take REAL good care of it.

Just keep those moans coming, baby...show me how much you love this!

[improv cont'd]

Is that...precum? Nice! You must be getting kinda close.

I can't wait to make you---huh? You...want me to stop!? But why? Clearly you're enjoying this...

[short pause] You wanna make ME cum first? What, is that supposed to be some sort of weird apology?

[sigh] I can never figure you out...fine, but only because you said "please"! After this, I plan on making your cock EXPLODE.

[short pause] You got off the table on your own; you're recovering faster than I expected! Get on your knees, then.

[SFX of zipper] Does...my pussy look okay? [short pause] Thanks...I-I mean, you're damn right it does! Come stick your face in here.

[improv cunnilingus]

Yeah...you're feeling REAL sorry, all right...

[moan] Use that tongue and...[moan]...apologize for EVERYTHING! I need it so badly...

[improv cont'd]

You're doing great, baby! Now I wanna make you cum even more!

But I'll let you finish up first...[giggle]...there's still plenty of licking to do.

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna grab the back of your head. I'll try not to grip too hard, but...[moan]...your mouth feels so good!

Play with my clit...it'll make me feel even better...

[louder moan] Good boy! Just keep doing that!

[improv cont'd]

You like it when I grind on your face? [giggle] Make it slick and wet?

[moan] Keep eating me like this, and you'll be completely soaked before long...

[improv cont'd]

Oh God...you're gonna...[moan]...you're gonna make me cum!

This is what you wanted, right baby? You better finish the job!

Don't stop until your face is...[moan]...dripping wet!

Yes...yes...you're so close...[moan]...I'M so close! I...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Apology...accepted...now stand up...

[several kisses] Enough stalling; it's YOUR turn to cum.

This time, I won't stop jerking your cock until my hand is COVERED in jizz, got it?

[short pause] Good boy.

[improv handjob]

[giggle] You're moaning even louder this time! Did eating my pussy make you all...excited?

[improv cont'd]

I wanna kiss your neck...[a few kisses]...how does that feel? [kiss]

Your body is tensing up...[giggle]...just the answer I was looking for.

[improv cont'd]

Awww, you're whimpering...you wanna cum for me, don't you?

[whispering in the listener's ear] Tell me you want it. Tell me how BADLY you want me to finish you.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Good boy...I'll speed up, then.

You just focus on emptying those balls allll over my hand, alright?

[improv cont'd]

Come on, baby...give me your cum...you can do it...

Cum for me...look into my eyes, and CUM for me!

[improv to orgasm]

Man, watching you cum is pretty hot! O-Oh, you're STILL going!

[giggle] Did I do THAT great of a job? I'm flattered.

You deserve it for eating my pussy the way you did. I'm not done with you yet, though.

[short pause] "What do I mean"? [sigh] Do I have spell out EVERYTHING for you?

Lay back on the table, and I'll show you what I mean.

[short pause] Good boy...[grunt]...now ask yourself, why would I get back on top of you after making you cum? Hmmm?

What could I POSSIBLY want to do to the man I'm in love with?

[short pause, followed by a heavier sigh] You're hopeless...[whispering in the listener's ear] I want to ride your cock, and make you cum AGAIN.

Don't act like you wouldn't wanna put a load inside me...fill me all the way up...

[giggle] Your cock just twitched; I knew you'd be into the idea!

Guide yourself in for me...[soft moan]...you feel incredible...

[improv cowgirl]

And to think, I was fantasizing about this just yesterday...

My body, slamming down on yours...[moan]...milking your cock dry...[moan]...making you mine...

[improv cont'd]

We might be enemies, but I don't care! I WANT you! I've always wanted you!

Even if we go back to fighting tomorrow...[moan]...as long as we're with each other today...[moan]...I don't mind.

[improv cont'd]

Are you getting close? Hold on...[moan]...don't cum yet! I'm almost there...

[improv cont'd]

Okay...[moan]...I think I'm ready! Ready to filled up...

You better shoot the warmest, creamiest load you've ever shot!

[moan] That's it, baby! Thrust into me, do whatever you need to---[moan] Oh God...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Good...you came too...

Whew! This table isn't the most comfortable, but it worked well in a pinch!

You're a lucky man, you know that? Not everyone gets to knock boots with their arch-nemesis [giggle]

But since we love each other, let's not stop there. I want us to be together. You know...as an actual couple.

[short pause] Enough about the past, all right? I wanna try and make this work. Don't you?

We could be great together. And maybe, just maybe...I could talk you into switching sides one day.

[short pause] Oh, come on! At least give it some thought! Wouldn't dating me be easier if we were working together, too? You KNOW I'm not gonna become a villain. Not in a million years.

Those people out there in the city? They need me, and eventually they might need you too.

What if, I don't know, a bunch of aliens show up one day with the same powers as us, but they're WAY more ruthless? And say that they wanna wipe out humanity?

I shouldn't have to run over to your lair, and convince you to form an alliance with me! We should already be teaming up against them, right!?

[short pause] Right...and that's just one of many examples. Promise me you'll at least consider it.

[short pause] Thank you; that's all I'm asking. In the meantime...you're technically homeless right now...

...So that means you'll be spending a few nights here while your minions fix up your lair...[giggle]

[short pause] Oh, shut up! We both know you were about to ask me, anyway! I'm just hurrying things along.

Now, enough talk...come here. [passionate kiss]


End file.
